


Training in Life

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl share a session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, as I know this incarnation of the pair mostly through fanfic.

"Easy, Prowl, just move with the flow," Jazz said, before demonstrating the powerfully effective kick again. Prowl inclined his head, knowing he had been trying too hard yet again.

"I see." Prowl centered, focusing inward on the pool of calm long enough to find his balance, before he moved, a perfect imitation of Jazz's motion.

"That's the technique," Jazz stressed, allowing his pride in the execution to show, while shading it with a slightly negative response too. He waited, and when Prowl looked at him just as calmly as before to nod, he gave a slight smile.

Then Prowl did the kick again, this time balancing it in his own style, and Jazz knew the other one had understood him perfectly.

"That's it, my mech. You have gotten down with the flow," Jazz promised him.

"And you listen to too much Earth media," Prowl told him, voice and faceplates deadpan, but Jazz saw the gleam of humor in those optics.

It was enough to bring out Jazz's laughter, which made Prowl smile fully to have earned it.

Much as Prowl enjoyed the training with Jazz, there were more shades to life than just their art as Jazz often told him.


End file.
